Apple Bloom
Bloom Charlotte "Applebloom" Alicia is an earth pony who is the younger sister of Jappleack and Big Macintosh, and is the granddaughter of Granny Smith. She has a yellow coat, a red mane and tail followed by a pink bow, and orange eyes. Biography Ask Jappleack Jappleack was very cruel to her, and vows to beat her up if her cutie mark does not involve apples. However, a comment told her to stop being mean to Apple Bloom and love her. Jappleack did what the comment said and started to show love for her, and then later stated that she wouldn't know what to would do if something happened to Apple Bloom. SHED.MOV Tragically, Apple Bloom was telling her friends that she finally got her cutie mark (a flower with a smiley face), not noticing that Discord was just above her, and got squashed to death by his foot. This put Jappleack in a great depression. MAGIC.MOV When Twilight Sparkle and Spike went to dig up Rainbow Dash's grave, her tombstone can be seen in the Ponyville Cemetery. PARTY.MOV Apple Bloom didn't actually appear, but there was a brief hidden message having to do with her. When a zoom in comes on Pinkie Pie's vodka bottle, there's an apple language message at the bottom, and (when decoded, using the Apple Laungage Ask Jappleack episode) says, "APPLEBLOOM NEVER DIED!" This was later revealed when Twilus, the holy titan of magic, told Jappleack that Apple Bloom was still alive, and was in another universe. SWAG.MOV Rainbow Dash comes out of the coma that she was in, as she apparently didn't actually die. After seeing how depressed Twilight is over Discord having totally destroyed Ponyville, she says, "Nothing that a little sonic rainboom can't fix." She then flies off and resets time, stopping it just before Apple Bloom was initially crushed, thereby having it look like she “never died.” She later appeared fixing up the barn when the destruction ended. She was, at first, mopping the blood, but then used it to paint the barn with it. Jappleack: Appilogue At the end of the Tumblr, she who shown laying next her sister, and it was revealed that Apple Bloom was the only who was excited to her hear her story. It is also revealed that Jappleack told her it three times. Opposites *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by Michelle Creber, but in PONY.MOV, she is voiced by Esther Nho. *In MLP: FiM, she is still alive, but in PONY.MOV, she got killed by Discord by getting crushed by his foot (but later came back to life in SWAG.MOV). *In MLP: FiM, her sister loves her, but in PONY.MOV, her sister hated her, until before SHED.MOV. *In MLP: FiM, she received a cutie mark that consists a shield with an apple on it, but in PONY.MOV, she got a cutie mark that consists a flower with a smiley face. *In MLP: FiM, she is still a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but in PONY.MOV, she isn't anymore because she died (but later came back to life in SWAG.MOV). *In MLP: FiM, she has a dark yellow outline around her body, but in PONY.MOV, she has a dark brown outline. *In MLP: FiM, she has light crimson gradient to orange eyes, but in PONY.MOV, her eyes are just orange. Trivia *Like Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo, she's one of the characters who is a girl who's voiced by a girl. *The only things similar from her in both MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that she's voiced by a girl. *Jappleack met the actual version of Apple Bloom when she went to Equestria Prime. *Ironically, the actual version of Apple Bloom recieved her cutie mark in the episode, "Crusaders of the Lost Mark," which aired years after SHED.MOV. Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:PONY.MOV Category:Parodied Characters Category:Characters voiced by Esther Nho Category:Females voiced by females Category:Animals Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters